


Seasons

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynaught Brotp, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Waverly Earp has vanished into the garden, unfortunately the world keeps on moving.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

“Waverly’s gone.”

Nicole only half listens after that. Her mind is reeling, those two words playing like some nightmarish broken record in her mind. She smiles when Wynonna reveals that the curse has been broken, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

A few minutes later she excuses herself, she needs air. 

Waverly’s gone.

Her vision begins to fade and then everything is black.

\-----

It’s been two weeks without Waverly. Wynonna has gone MIA, packing her bags shortly after delivering the news of Waverly’s disappearance. Jeremy has divided his time between research and grief baking. Nicole tracks down anyone she thinks might know anything, nearly getting herself killed in the process, it doesn't stop her. 

\-----

It’s Waverly’s birthday. Jeremy bakes a cake. Nicole drinks. Wynonna comes home. Nicole hugs her when she sees her. Wynonna lets her. 

\-----

Tomorrow is christmas. Nicole helps Wynonna decorate the tree, Waverly’s menstrual angel perched on top. Tomorrow Alice is coming home. The homestead buzzes with nervous excitement. Jeremy wraps presents in the kitchen. It’s almost perfect.

Waverly’s gone.

\-----

One year and six days later they finally get a lead. It turns out to be a wild goose chase. They return home defeated. Nicole doesn’t leave bed for five days. Wynonna drags her out of bed on the sixth. Nicole cries into Wynonna’s shoulder. Wynonna cries too.

\-----

Summer arrives and with it record breaking high temperatures. Nicole introduces Alice to snow cones and laughs when Alice chases after Jeremy with syrupy fingers. Wynonna isn’t happy when Nicole sends Alice home hopped up on sugar. The thought of Wynonna trying to wrangle a sugared up three year old makes Nicole smile. She wonders what Waverly would say if she was here. 

\-----

Nicole wake’s up to the sound of machines beeping. She tries to move, but everything hurts. Car accident, the young nurse tells her when she comes to check in during her rounds. Wynonna threatens to kill her for being so reckless. She promises to be more careful. Alice eats her jello and cuddles into her. Wynonna never leaves her side. Outside her window the leaves begin to fall.

\-----

Alice turns four on a windy Thursday, she eats too much cake and pukes in the bushes. Nicole holds her afterwards. When it’s time to open gifts Alice squeals when she sees all the new books she's received. It reminds Nicole of Waverly. She doesn’t cry until she gets home.

\-----

Robin proposes to Jeremy during one of their weekly dinners. Wynonna breaks out the champagne and they toast to the happy couple. Jeremy asks her to be his “Bae of honor”, she says yes. 

\-----

Nicole accepts a date with the pharmacist at the local drug store. The woman is smart and funny, but five minutes into dinner, Nicole bails. It feels wrong. She feels guilty. She scrubs herself raw in the shower, tears running down her face. Wynonna comes over when she calls. They sit and drink and talk about Waverly. It helps. A little. 

\-----

Waverly Earp is legally declared dead five years after she vanished through those garden doors. Nicole is there when Wynonna receives the death certificate. When Wynonna lashes out she lets her. And when Wynonna asks her to watch after Alice for a couple days she understands. 

\-----

Wynonna finds out she’s pregnant in mid March, her boyfriend Tom nearly faints. Nine months later a baby girl named Waves is born. Nicole never wants to let her go, she cries when she finds out her middle name is Nicole.

“Waves Nicole,” Wynonna tells her, “After my two my best friends.”

\-----

It’s four am on a Tuesday when Nicole is woken up by insistent knocking on her front door. She groggily makes her way down the stairs and throws open the door.

“She’s home.”

Nicole needs no further explanation, she’s waited eight long years for this. She smiles and for the first time in eight years the smile reaches her eyes. 

Waverly’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a follow up of Waverly’s return home?


End file.
